


Wait

by MicrosoftPain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain
Summary: Remus and Logan were sitting on the couch watching shitty Netflix Original movies in Logan’s basement when Remus turned to his boyfriend."Hey Lo, I'm bored, this movie sucks, you wanna make out?"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing trans people, so please tell me if I missed anything or depicted anything incorrectly, thanks! :)

Logan groaned, digging his fingernails into Remus’ hips, pulling Remus closer to him. They were lounging on the couch in Logan’s basement, originally planning to watch bad Netflix Originals, but Remus got bored, so they started making out instead.

Remus snickered, bringing one hand up to mess with Logan’s hair as the other sat on Logan’s knee. Both Logan’s hands were on his waist as they continued kissing sloppily, Remus practically on Logan’s lap, legs on either side of his boyfriend.

Remus loved kissing his boyfriend, it was intoxicating. Logan always tasted like coffee and cinnamon after his favourite drink, which he had far too often, and he smelled like expensive cologne. He was also soft and caring and respectful, he always followed Remus’ limits and never made fun of him for wanting to go slow.

Logan broke away from the kiss, making Remus pout and whine, his lips moving down Remus’ jaw. Remus' pout turned into a satisfied gasp, loving the way Logan played with the hem of his crop top as he sucked bruises on his neck.

“I love you Remus.” Logan whispered against his neck, sending shivers up Remus’ spine.

“Mmm. Love you too.” Remus muttered in reply, tugging at Logan’s hair lightly as he pulled Logan further between his legs, wrapping his calves around Logan’s middle. “More kisses please.”

Logan shook his head from the crook of Remus’ shoulders, pulling his lovers shirt down to expose more skin for him to mark. He continued to bite and suck at the sensitive flesh around Remus’ binder.

“Lo.” Remus whined, pulling into his hair. “Kisses. Now.”

“Yes, yes”. Logan said, pulling away from his lovers chest. Remus stuck his tongue out at Logan, sending him a teasing smirk. Logan looked down at him lovingly, a slight blush on his cheeks and glasses askew.

Remus couldn’t help himself, craning his neck up to capture Logan’s lips again, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Their chests were flush against each other, almost every part of their bodies touching. Remus felt the heat radiating off his nerd in waves, his heart rate accelerating. He would never not feel excited and horny around his boyfriend.

As Logan’s hands roamed his waist he carted his hands through Logan’s hair. Fingers grazed the bottom of his binder, caressing stretch marks and drawing little shapes on his stomach. It was adorable and innocent... until it wasn’t.

Logan’s hand dipped down to lay on the inside of Remus’ thigh, dangerously close to where it shouldn’t be.

Remus tensed, detaching his lips from Logan’s and squirming back. Logan pulled his hands away from Remus like he’d been burned.

“Ah- sorry.” Remus muttered sheepishly.

“No, no, I’m sorry love, I did not ask permission for my hands to... wander.” Logan objected.

“It’s fine, I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Remus waved him off. “I’m just not ready to be touched below the waist yet okay?” He asked.

“Of course, I apologize.”

“Great, now stop apologizing and help me get my binder off.”


End file.
